Big Smiles and Sinister Eyes
by Purple Bubble Patch Coffee
Summary: Her smile. Her intimidating big smiles. And my eyes. Cold. Sinister eyes. But still, in the end, we were still romantic—hopelessly romantic. Hah. I childish love, it is.
1. Chapter 1

**Big Smiles and Sinister Eyes **

**Disclaimer: **None of the characters used from this story is mine. And also, I do not own Gakuen Alice.

**Summary: **Her smile. Her intimidating big smiles. And my eyes. Cold. Sinister eyes. But still, in the end, we were still romantic—_hopelessly _romantic. Hah. I childish love, it is.

_I found it unusual that it is more socially acceptable to complain about what you have than it is to ask for what you want—_ Phil Lout

_When choosing between two evils, I always like to try one I've never tried before.—Mae West_

Chapter 1: When You Go In Between Papers And Pens

Sleeping alone—rather _isolated_—an aloof, irritable and temperamental messy, raven-headed lad laid idly underneath a huge Sakura tree's dappled, cool shade with a _manga _on his face that would perhaps—give you an intuition and quite assuming that he's currently sleeping just now. He had been like this—_quiescent_—for almost a couple of hours at present. Neither one of his thoughts floated like free sailing birds in his head. But one indignant contemplation outwitted the best of his, to stay away from crowd noises.

"Damn that stupid class." He slothfully cursed under his breath as he practically drew out a disgruntled groan of exhaustion mixed with fury. At this very moment, he was hoping—_still _hoping—that possibly, he could escape the gaytard's class, as well as escape Alice Academy and he did but except for the second wish. It was way too far from what he could possibly dream. Perhaps, it was a nightmare he has to bare. Drastic, I know.

He grunted once more before shifting by sides.

If you have been confused and may as well, asking me why he was here—_too _easy—it was because of a one good reason. He had just keenly skipped Homeroom and English class. Hah. Bet it was no sweat for geniuses like him to catch up class lessons.

He clicked his tongue in annoyance as revulsion came over him every time he _thinks _of it. _His_ teacher. 2-B's class adviser. Yes. He is talking about Narumi Anjou.

Well, he's quite accustomed to this—or maybe _that—_cutting classes during his time—on a daily basis—and it was certainly or somewhat fairly convincing on his part though. He was the student. One of his students. One of Anjou's little babies. Yuck.

But for him, it was better this way. Alone. It was literally his frequent toil.

How he despised Narumi _so _much that he nearly burned all of his silk like honey-blonde tresses to nothing but almost completely well-polished, shiny bald head though lucky he is that day since he didn't. Half-way on burning his damn _ugly _hair, he must have been fortunate that _someone _came to his rescue. That stupid teacher must thank Natsume's—_oh so—_dearest seatmate and class partner, Mikan Sakura. Yes. The _said _class heroine. Well, Natsume couldn't say_ a_ thing how she is to be described—pretty indescribable—as he scarcely categorize her as one of the dumbest person he'd ever met. She was hyper. Stupid. And annoying. Nothing more, nothing less. But in my case, as much I have to explain, Mikan's fond of sweets, friends, and **Natsume**—ah, wait—Hotaru too. She had this customary habit**: lugging the fire caster with her all around the campus and if not, she cling's to his side like a leech**—a leech—but by which, Natsume—being stoic and hideous—kind of enjoyed her company—even the slightest. It was quite entertaining—tailing her wherever she goes. It wasn't that bad at all. Well, not unless you annoy him but anyways, that's another story to put up. He likes being with her—in someway. Meaningless to say, their clinginess to each other doesn't mean a thing. Doesn't mean anything like he's some kind of a freaking stalker. No. That would totally be _not _the real Natsume, Not Natsume-_ish, _if you ask me. But still, damn them for being so close. _So _close to each other although in a way that they share a different relationship than normal peers—_friendship_—in which some people call. _A Silent Friendship _and please do disregard Mikan's loudness. Heck it was nothing mutual in between them but because of annoyance towards each other. They do quarrel a lot.

All at once, the school bell rang, cuing that the last period for morning classes ended its reign and needless to say that it was already lunch break. But _oh well, _Natsume didn't bother waking up and buy his own time to purchase food since he knew it _very_ well that _she _will be coming with something in her hands. He was positive that she would bring one for him.

Care to know who?

"Hey, Natsume!" Shouting like a madman, Mikan pushed herself down on her knees to sit right next to his partner. "WAKE UP!" When she spoke—_scream—_, irritation was evident.

"Tch." Natsume simply shrugged his shoulders and removed the _manga_ off his face right on the next second, "You know that I _am _not in the mood to talk with you, little girl. Better if you go away and hang-out with somebody else with the _same _stupid I.Q of yours. Damn it." He said, quite infuriated as he shifted to turn his back on her. It was good enough to irritate the other party as well.

"Natsume!" Mikan yelled for the second time, her voice laced with frustration and was relatively in an offensive tone. She huddled herself closer to the sleeping figure in front with a wan look that displayed disappointment on her face. "Why don't you move your lazy butt and work with me!" She deafeningly and gallingly wailed, shaking Natsume's innocent and blameless arm with force—still on tenterhooks for his partner to pay attention and liven up at once which is really hopeless for the moment. "Don't you _dare_ sleep on me again! I told you once before, right? No one—and when _I_ said _no one_ it is accurate_—_nobody would ever want somebody—or even _anybody_—to _just _sleep on them while they're talking!" She unrelentingly ranted, purposely emphasizing some words for him to notice as she resumed talking. "You are so stupid. Surely, you'll regret it _if _you _don't _listen to me!"

"Tch."

Mikan irked as her hands twitched reluctantly against his touch and so, as quick as she could hereby do, she pulled her hand to her side as it constantly and never-endingly twitched. Her eyebrows arched down and a natural scowl showed itself on her face. "And plus, do _not _just answer me with that 'tch' of yours! It's annoying if you ask me!"

"Like I care about you." He appallingly submitted, sniffing as he heard her speak deafeningly. "State what you want." He sharply demanded, still unmoving on his area.

"You know that we have lots of homework to do, don't you, Mr. Smartass?" Mikan stated, quite sarcastic as she reminded him that _stuff. _School works.

Hah. Since when _had _she been calling him 'Smartass'? Just now? Oh great. Nice name.

"Who cares about homework anyways." Natsume lazily stated, sluggishly pulling himself up to sit on his buttocks with his back rested on the huge, tree's trunk. "If you'll tell me that _you _care about your grades. Tch. Forget it. You'll always top in the lowest." He coldly stated with venom leaked on his voice. He glared at Mikan who had just given him_ that_ look. That Innocent and stupid look she always have inside her pocket. Typical Mikan.

Up roaring big mouth? Ugly face? Childish underwear preferences? Immature brat? _Dang. _Not bad. It was all worth it. That's Mikan for you!

"Well, perhaps, that _is _not the case here—"She started, tightly crossing her arms over her chest with a bitter pout on her face. "I am really sorry for _not _being such a smart-assed genius like you, stupid." She said, trying to look funny as she stuck her tongue out like a child.

"Yeah," Natsume started, derisively rolling his eyes in her way, "Whatever." But in any case, he indolently dragged his cold, smoldering crimson eyes to Mikan, then to the backpack sitting idly beside her thigh. Sensing that it was a book that caught his eye on the small access of her bag, he leered. "You're bringing a book?" He scoffed, conceitedly lifting an eyebrow of amusement. "Don't tell me that you want _me _to teach _you _how to read fairytales? Pathetic."

At this moment, it was not food that Mikan brought with her, it was her bag.

Born with embarrassment, Mikan's big, hazel eyes widened as a light flush surfaced her cheeks. She scrunched her eyes close and shrieked with her hands flattering on her side, slashing the air like pointy swords. "You are _not _funny, stupid! Stop ridiculing me if you don't want to die at an early age!"

To hell and back, you wouldn't assume that despite her small height, she has that rare characteristic—louder than chickens.

Out of hilarity, Natsume cracked an infamous wry smirk of his and turned to snigger haughtily only for the brunette who flustered with shame and mortification in front of him. It was cute and was quite _enough _for him to enjoy some time. To kill boredom, of course.

"You are _not _making any sense at all, Natsume! I totally hate you to the extreme and not to point out, you are _so _annoying!" Mikan fumingly sustained, shaking her head to clear off the wave of embarrassment inside of her as her hands found its way to curl into balls.

"And so are you too."

"Curse you! Shut up or—" Without any second thought, Natsume brought a hand in front and without any delays, directed it shoulder-level to Mikan. A small firelight produced.

"You _shut _up or I'll burn that ugly hair of yours." He dangerously warned, mildly glaring at her as he neared his hand closer to the young brunette. "I'm certainly sure that you _don't _want that to happen, do you?" And yes. Threatening her _is _necessarily needed. He was even grateful for the fact that she can't be perturb against him when it comes to alices—_using _alices.

He pompously scoffed at seeing Mikan's reaction—which was incontrovertibly an exaggerated one as she gasped in horror. She even jumped on her spot when he neared his hand to her. Such a priceless expression.

"Stupid little girl."

With that, Mikan's left brow involuntarily twitched as her lips trembled with chaste hint of annoyance as she narrowed her eyes into a glare but when those crimson eyes flashed, she intentionally chose to obey him and act upon his partialities rather than to get her hair ironed with fire. It waould be drastic. She forced a smile to come out and nodded her head in sheer understanding. Natsume could only probe a smirk on his way as withdrew his hand out and raised a brow that gestured for her to continue. Without words slipping out of Mikan's tongue, she pulled the zipper to the bag open before reaching out a pad of paper and a pen out from it.

"What's that for?" Natsume asked with nonchalance. His voice were still flat even if it was stated as a question. So in return, it sounded to be a demand.

Mikan blinked her eyes twice before answering him back with a cheery tone, "Mr. Narumi said that we need to create our own story by partners. Only meaning that we _are_ to share one work." Before Natsume could even give any of his protests, Mikan continued; accusingly pointing a hand on his face. "And _you _are my partner. I won't allow such lame excuses, Natsume. So don't assume." She said as she closed her eyes with a latter second of gaining a strict poise as she placed her hands on her waist.

Natsume didn't gave any word—only a remorseful roll of his eyes and his done. He knew that his complains would no longer take effect on her. Like his suggestions were validated on her undiluted mind and plus, she was too loud to compete with him. To be compared by him. So in the end, he was the total loser.

Mikan placed the paper on her lap and beamed Natsume's way with acridity, "It's either we get zero or—" Natsume cut her off with short but blunt remark.

"Go on."

"Go on what, Natsume?" Mikan inquired, raising an eyebrow of bewilderment. She was always like that. Weird and strange. She'll keep bugging you to death about that thing and soon after, she forgets.

"Out from your stupendous idiocacy. Go on with that stupid work." He said, glaring as he pursed his lips into a thin line.

Mikan mouthed an 'oh' before bobbing her head in understanding, "That would be good but…what do we do first? Is it conclusion or the body? What? I forgot. Wait. God! I forgot!" With that, she started to freak out, making Natsume's ears to bleed—well, almost _likely_.

"Shut up, stupid."

"Why should I? I just forgot about what to do first! Gosh. We would get zero if—"

"Introduction." Natsume plainly said, no emotions coated his voice.

"Huh? Introduction? What is that word?" Mikan asked with ignorance on her voice. It was good enough to make his partner annoyed.

"Damn it." He unerringly cursed. His voice was sufficiently thunderous for the brunetteto pick up.

"Damn it what?" As realization hit her, it wasn't a word—a normal one. It was a foul word. Natsume's badmouthing her. She sourly glowered and hissed, "You are _totally _making fun of me."

"Am not."

"You are."

"I said I did not." Natsume defended himself from the blame with an unfortified stare crossed on his face.

"But you just did!" Mikan protested, trying to indicate that he was the one who said it mistakenly.

"You are so annoying Polkadots." That was the last words Natsume said as he gave her a dismissive look.

"Back to you!" Mikan shouted irritably before planiting a light knock—or rather a _nudge_—in his ribs. Lucky she is for having him act gentlemanly that he preferred to be hit by her hand than to take a revenge. It would look relatively pathetic if he hurt her. She's a girl. Remember that. Mikan is a girl.

"Work." Natsume demandingly ordered, holding an authoritive tone on his voice.

"B-But—" Mikan tried to resist but his words get in first.

"I said, _work_."

Mikan sullenly bit her lower lip and painstakingly stared at the fallowed paper. A deafening silence invaded them and it was Mikan who broke the stillness. Mustering all her courage, she darted her questionable gaze to the _only _person sitting across her. "Can we just adopt stories?"

"Dunno." Natsume unperturbedly replied, shrugging his shoulders.

"Come on, Natsume!" Mikan screamed at him with frustration stung on her voice. "I need _your _cooperation so speak up!" She ominously proposed, a tinge of dissatisfaction and desperation stayed on her voice.

"Hn."

"Slice of life or fantasy? Ah. Fantasy would be good, yes?"

"You choose."

"But Natsume!"

"Hn. I'm listening."

Damn. He's no good.

"What on earth does that '_hn' _of yours really mean?" Mikan wildly screamed, making a short break of circuit in her mind; absolutely contaminating the entire system of hers to be damaged. The fuse had just exploded.

Natsume could only raise an eyebrow of curiosity as he spotted her yelling the second late before collecting herself composure as she—by _now—_clicked the tip of her pen and subsequently licked her dried lips. She was being naughty and _wise?_ Was she thinking?

She quickly averted her sparkling hazel eyes to the fire caster and assured him something that Natsume knew she wouldn't perfectly keep till the end.

"Worry nothing about, Natsume. I wouldn't be giving you any tasks so the whole work leaves in my behalf." She said, winking at his direction. "For short, I will be the one to write it myself. I know I can do this. " She expectantly encouraged herself as a small fire lit u on her eyes. Determination. That is Mikan's specialty.

"Hn."

Mikan gathered all her things on her arms before standing up on her feet and transferred a seat next to the raven-headed lad. She squirmed closer to him, only making Natsume to widen his eyes in utter disbelief. Surprisingly, Natsume—for _once_-blinked his eyes in shock as Mikan's arm—_unintentionally_—get in contact with a pinch of his sun-tanned skin but yet—_however_—he managed to cope up to control his emotion. With a blink of an eye, his eyes turned normal—_cold—_as he assembled the missing pieces of his—_now—_incoherent outlook in life.

"Ne, Natsume—" Mkan started, waving a hand in front of the fire caster with great concern etched all over her face, "—are you listening?"

Natsume simply raised an eyebrow at Mikan, "What?"

Mikan drew out a long, heavy, lagged sigh before repeating herself the statement that rung on her ears a minute ago, "I can't think of a better beginning. _Uhmm. _Maybe you can suggest…something."

Natsume blinked his eyes once before shrugging his shoulders in response. "I'll think.."

**NATSUME HYUUGA POV**

Seeing her working hard on that damn thing reminds me somehow of myself. _In _my past life. What I mean is that, hardworking? Determined? Hell yeah. You might be talking to the old Hyuuga. It way back in the oldest times of my life—a _nightmare _that I would be remembering for the rest of my life. A reminiscent of me. The scar of truth and reality.

That was the real beginning of my life. What I was made of. Why I was here. _This_ so called _inhuman power_ proves everything. I hate it. I always do. _Ugh._ Curse that god who made alices.

I was still five then, when I—_accidentally_—burn down the house Mom and I were living in with flames. I wasn't impressed at how it collapsed to the ground awfully with nothing left but ashes and brown crisps but I couldn't help it but stand there like an idiot. Too stupid.

The pain.

The sorrow.

The grief.

I have them all inside of me. It was my fault. I was the one to blame. I am what they call demon's prawn. Fire isn't for good, right? It goes to the other side. To hell. And that was where I am right now.

Those anguished thoughts were always with me, not until the endearing yet intimidating little girl came to walk into my life and ruin all my plans of obliteration. All I want in life was power.

Power and authority—but that was all I dreamt of before I met her. Now, it was all different. Like I never cared for what life may lead me to. As long as she's with me. That I'm beside her. Protecting her. Life is fair. That was when I met Mikan Sakura and know what she is in my life. She was _my _happiness. My _smile. _My _life._

But then again, I _can't _really trust her. I can only trust with myself. She couldn't help me, or so I thought? Crap. What I wanted to say is that I _still _hate her despite all the trials we have gone into—_together. _

Her smile.

Her laugh.

Her words.

They were all clustered with meandering sheer of contentment and bliss. _Happiness, _that is. And they were all full of insincerities—_just_ like a lie. They were only made to cover the true meaning of life. _Suffering._

Why does she interact with me? Just like _now_? Why does she always have that sugar coated smile on her face even though I've hurt her a thousand times. All through this passing years, I am nothing but an antagonist in her life.

_No._

_Never. _

_Stop._

_Shut up._

_Damn it. Go away._

_Stupid._

_You'll never succeed on that. You'll fail._

_Give up._

Those words. _My_ words. They were the things that I usually say to her. Everytime. But what does she do? Make up with it. _Right._

She sticks with me almost _all _the time. But what did I do? Reject her.

She smiled for me because she _forced to,_ isn't it? Partially considered as true, I guess. Maybe yes—that might be an appropriate answer. She was _just _taken by force to interact with simply because I'm her partner and that she _knows _what I'm undergoing to. My life is as stake. Thanks to my alice though. _Damn._ Everything's just_ too _stupid too imagine.

_I hate my life._

I blankly stared at her for a good fifteen minutes before she broke into a hard, quite annoyed shrill.

"My head's gonna blow any minute!" That was what I'm talking about. She dumb. Pathetic. Stupid. But still, she's the Mikan I've known to love—_Love _annoying _an idiot._

She wiped off big pearls of sweats trickled on her forehead with the back of her hand, her eyes fixed on the _still _empty and cleared paper. She's definitely taking that damn homework way too serious.

"Suffering from too much heat?—_Heatwave."_ I monotonously inquired, smirking, "Want me to pour down a pail of cold water right on your head, little girl?"

Irritated, she glared down at me with those flashing hazel eyes while tearing off papers in her hands."Ha-ha. You are _so _funny, Natsume. _Too lame._"

"Hn." I flatly commented, looking at her as she heaved out a restrained, dejected sigh. "Get off with that. I'm sure you wouldn't be able to finish that on time so, better if you just bring that thing to an end."

She pulled a livid look and hissed at me, "You just don't know any of this, Natsume. Shut up."

But her threats were all failed attempts. It didn't even perturb me in the least. Why should I? Tch. Screw that thought.

She crossly crumpled some pieces of scratch papers and threw it with out a care—to _anywhere. _Certain was this girl of _not _minding where those trashes land next. Amusing.

She furiously scraped her head with her hands, making her hair messy—_chaotic as it is. _Messier than mine. Hers is chaotic.Poor pigtails.

"I can't concentrate!" She yelled.

"Hn." Hell yeah, it's pretty obvious. She's not thinking. Hah. Why would this girl think? _Ever _think? She has that brain of hers working for a damn hour then it shuts down. Chicken brain.

When she started ranting. _Again._ Heck it was the time I kept my mouth deadly shut as I picked up the manga—_my _manga—which was helplessly lying on the pampas right next to the vacant spot beside me and brought it up, face level to resume reading from where I left it. Simple.

"Ne, Natsume."

Terror. She is nothing but a walking disaster. _Ugh. _I know that _she _knows what I'm doing. Damn it, stupid people living on Earth.

I see _no_ reasons to entertain her.

Stupid problems.

Stupid partner.

Ignore. That is the word. The _perfect _word for her to get.

"Natsume."

Still, I didn't bother answering her.

"Natsume! Natsume! Natsume! _HEAR ME_."

I hissed and cursed under my breath. "Now WHAT?" My voice sounded irritated as I vented my rage to the trap in front of me. I need to focus—_on _what I'm reading. Be calm.

"You make the introduction." She smilingly commanded, poking my left arm. Damn her.

Just _who _the hell does she think of herself? My mother? _Shit._

I clicked my tongue and lowered the manga which I was still holding right now, "You _said _it yourself. I'm not doing any work."

"B-But, I can't think of a better foreword!" She wailed, holing my arm.

I hate _that _sound. I _hate _everything about her voice. This noisy girl.

"Do _not _touch me." I warned as I glared at her direction.

"Not unless you help me!" She said, challenging me. I don't care.

"It's NOT my fault, stupid." I retorted, dragging the word 'not' as I resumed reading.

"Please! Please! PLEASE!" She begged, releasing my arm from her gripping as she clasped them together and rub her palms against each other. "_Just_ the beginning and I promise that you're perfectly done with your part!" She sweared, giving me look of reassurance. Pathetic.

"No." I bluntly replied.

"Please?"

"I already said no and it's final." I facetiously stated, declaring an end to our conversation as I snap the book close and shove it to my pants' pocket.

"Screw you, Hyuuga Natsume!" was her immediate response as she fumingly forced a defiant look to face me. "Sometimes, I _do _prefer Ruka over you or Hotaru. And right now, I'm _regretting _things—for _having _a stupid and perverted class partner like you!"

She abruptly stood up, turned around and stomped her feet in aggravation. She looked at me once more—almost likely—before she decided to leave in instance. I can see revulsion and hatred over powering her as a dark scowl was etched on her face.

She was about to walk away when I—unwilling _and _by force—snatched the paper on the ground since it subconsciously fell down on her lap a minute ago. I rashly raised a hand as a sign of defeat in front before unleashing a disgruntled groan that escaped the back of my throat. "…You win."

I took notice of the rapid halt on her footings as I impulsively threw a hand in front, "…the pen."

Perceptibly, it's clear that I'm _forced _to write.

She turned on the heels of her feet and fully faced me wide-eyed. She unknowingly blinked her eyes and gave me a confused gape, "Sorry?"

She is pissing me off. This girl is really dead after this.

I frigidly rolled my eyes at hearing her oblivions and forgetfulness. She is _so _damn clueless. "PEN."

She is _so _slow. I thought she wanted me to write? A total idiot.

She mouthed an' _oh' _before nodding, a small smile crept on her lips as she handed me the pen, "Here."

Goddamn shit. She's a demon.

She subsequently sat back beside me and craned her head to probably see what I've been up to—scribbling on the plain sheet of shit. Darn it.

No progress? Hah. Think again, kid.

"Be careful with grammars, Natsume. I don't want -80 for my grades."

Damn it.

"Tch. You should be accustomed to that, Idiot. You always get 70 down grades. You even top the lowest. Rank 1000."

"Ha! Do NOT add zeros, Natsume! I only ranked 100!"

So here she goes. Rant. AGAIN.

Ignore.

Scratch that thought. It's silly. I tell you.

Being so close to her sickened me.

The warmth.

I could feel it. Totally feel it.

I could absolutely feel her warm breath feathered on my neck as she moved closer to me. And her scent.

Her scent.

It was disgusting. Strawberries with a hint of tangerines. _Ugly. _Tch. Not a really good match of perfume.

I gave her a nudge on her shoulder before coldly saying, "Move a little. A _can't _breath."

She ingenuously nodded and gave way for a small gap to sit in between us. Much comfortable. She uncomprehendingly stared at the free sailing puffy clouds that floated in the vast _cool blue sky _above us and raised her hands over her head before yelling, "Cool Blue Sky!"

Stupid.

Pathetic.

Such an Idiot.

She closed her eyes for relaxation before retrieving her hands to her sides and let drowsiness invade her with her head, instinctively laid on my shoulder l. I halted from writing as I placed the things aside first. Autumn leaves hovered in the air, cool wind rustled in trees, free sailing clouds, flying birds and a Mikan Sakura beside me. Everything was perfect.

A constipated smile came to my lips when I think about it—a perfect life. But the smile shortly-lived as I stole a quick glance at her and placed a hand on top of her unmoving hand. Like almost automatically, her eyes snapped open and she removed her head on my shoulder as she—by now—suspiciously threw a glare at my direction. She dropped her head to the ground and with her eyes fixed on our rejoined hands. She looked up at me and glared more daggers while apprehensively pointing an index finger down to my blameless hand. "And what is THIS for, Mr. Smart-assed pervert?"

I insipidly dragged my observant eyes to the corner to see her with a mused smirk on my face. "Requirements."

"…For what?" She distastefully asked, scrunching her nose up in disgust.

"For me to resume writing." I plainly answered with a grin. "If only you were born genius like me."

"Hah!" She shockingly stared at me, a triumphant beam on her face. "You _grinned_!"

My face fell for a second but I quickly managed to cover it with a bland look. "I didn't." I simply lied, clicking my tongue with a mischievous smirk playing on my lips, "It's what you call _mask, _Mikan."

"You just called me…" She blinked her eyes once before disbelievingly shaking her head, "You called me by my first name."

Mikan.

"Am I restricted to?"

"Well..no? I just thought that it's a good thing. And plus, I don't really mind if you call me like that. Yeah, hearing you calling me by my name is a good thing although it seemed so awkward and strange but I'm sure I'll get used to it somehow."

"But calling you Polkadots sounds better."

"Why you—HEY!"

Clever? That's me.

In the end, we were still romantic—_hopelessly _romantic. Hah. I childish love, it is.

"Wanna go the library?"

_**To be continued…**_

I know. **Not** the **best **compared to others Drastic.

But anyways, I am glad that I came up with an idea like this. Hah. Beat that.

( But please, don't try to point out of the patheticalness in it, I'm totally aware of it. I suck TT_TT )

Lame attempts of humor But off with that, how was the first chapter? Is it good? Did I make you guys happy? I hope so. Hell I wanna know what's in your mind. Speak up! Heck it would also make me happy if you send in some reviews

And yeah, I'm making this a 3-shots story! (Not to mention—too short and random. Sigh. )

Till next time,

—Coffee

June 1, 2012


	2. Chapter 2

**Big Smiles and Sinister Eyes**

**Disclaimer: **None of the characters used from this story is mine. And also, I do not own Gakuen Alice.

**Summary: **Her smile. Her intimidating big smiles. And my eyes. Cold. Sinister eyes. But still, in the end, we were still romantic—_hopelessly _romantic. Hah. Childish love, it is.

_If you are cold at night, let the promise of my love cover you like a warm blanket.—Matthew White_

"We failed," Mikan hopelessly moped, hugging her knees closer to her chest with her eyes jelly and watery.

"Hn."

Offended, Mikan quickly lifted her head up with an infuriated look on her face as she hugged her knees tighter. Her hands involuntarily twitched at the horrendous and bland response from her seatmate but felt much tensed when she saw those in expressive eyes. Crimson. "We failed, Natsume, failed!" She tried to clear her statement as she stood up on her feet and swept away to her sulking corner and went directly to her partner with a light speed, an accusing look crossed her face as she threw her palms on Natsume's shoulders. "And knowing the mere fact that it was all because of you. You burned it, Natsume. _You burned it_."

"Hn."

"Natsume!"

"What?"

"Nothing." Mikan sunk on her seat with her eyes coated with worry as it was darted to the guy who was silently and calmly sitting beside her. "Uh, Natsume?"

"Shut up, little girl." Natsume blandly ordered, folding his arms under his head with his feet crossed to one another as he placed it on his desk. He never cared to listen to her. Not anymore.

Mikan pouted but nonetheless, chose to continue as she—_still_—knew that despite all the things that may happen—no matter what—he'll_ always_ be there. Beside her. Ready to comfort her. Listen to her.

"Even if it turned out like that, I'll still consider you as my partner—_my friend_. And at any case, even if they don't know, I still know the truth—that _you_ helped me. Your silence. It was worth the cause. _Natsume will always be Natsume_." She said, pushing a smile on his way. "It is a thing that _we_ only share—a thing that they did not ever think that we had." It was rare for Mikan to say those words. _So rare._

Natsume lazily flung his eyes open, displaying deep crimson orbs that were laid on for his interests.

"But anyhow, I just wonder how things didn't work out." She blinked her eyes in worry as she placed a finger on her chin. When she spoke, her voice was laced with worry and curiosity. "Do you really need to do that? _Burn_ that paper? What I mean is that shouldn't you at least be happy since were half-way on finishing it? But instead, you ruined the only evidence that we make one."

"That stupid paper deserved it. Happy?" Natsume rolled his eyes in infuriation before faking an act of sleeping.

"You're totally out of your mind." Mikan commented, twisting her face into something that shows pity.

"You too," Natsume yawned, eyes displaying boredom as they turned like peanuts, "Strawberries."

Well, it took a couple of minutes before she realized what he really meant. Her eyes widened in utter shock with her face flushing in embarrassment. Just as red as a tomato. She scrunched her hazel eyes close and through gritted teeth she said, "Natsume PERVERT!"

MIKAN SAKURA POV

It was already past midnight when I woke up. No. I was _forced_ to wake up. That dream. Those nightmares.

NORMAL POV

Her dreams, perhaps those unbearable nightmares. They had grown too vivid and unusual than the last time she dreamt about it, and it felt like they constantly chased away the comfort blank sleep. Upon awakening, the dreams remained only as pieces of incoherent pictures and sounds.

"...Natsume," Mikan whispered to herself, biting her lower lip as concern came towering over her other emotions. It wasn't fake or forced, it was real. Really real. She sniffed once, just to restrain herself not to cry.

I'm not gonna cry. Not for that stupid Natsume. She almost half-exclaimed in her mind but the images of him, suffering and was likely on the phase of something awful and dreaded, his eyes-crimson eyes-were at loss. He looked so exhausted but what can she do? That great Mikan Sakura could only watch him from afar. She didn't have those kind of alices that would make him feel much better.

Healing alices.

They only lived through her dreams. Her wishes. Wishes that were not yet granted. Or shall never be granted.

After all, she was still Mikan Sakura. Not a heroine complex but an average girl with small dreams. Still Natsume's little Mikan Sakura.

Things were getting worst as seconds go by. Minutes go by. She needed to fix things. Yes. Settle things to make her feel better. To feel comfortable.

Once again, sleepiness knocked on her eyes-half-lidded eyes-as she released another heavy yawn. Trying to succumb to the lull of sleep would be in vain, when she knew it very well that things inside of her were still unsettled. They were left undone and unsettled in her poor mind. People said, rubbing your eyes would make you feel better, that it would make you less feel sleepy so she did—she tried. And for goodness sake, it was really obliging in her side.

She drew out a yawn as she blinked her eyes once before leaning back into the pillows. It made more sense in her part.

"What if it's true?" She questioningly inquired to no one in particular, eyes blankly staring at the ceiling. She didn't have any idea that she could make up such a thing in his own mind, but it seemed to be all just his imagination. She looked around only perhaps, to reassure that everything's fine. And it was. But though, the exhaustion and discomfort that she felt lingering in him only proved that she wasn't sleeping very well. After all, remembering exactly what she dreamt about is a sign that he wasn't sleeping as deeply as she could.

She blinked her eyes once as she made up her mind. "It wouldn't be bad if I check him right now." She reassuringly said. Without causing too much delay, she rolled out of her bed and made her way out of her room's door. Now, being exposed with cold air hovering outside the room temperature, her teeth started chattering.

"C-C-Cold..." She stated the truth, hugging herself with instantaneous rubs on her bare arms. She shuddered before realizing another thing. Dark.

Nothing can stop me. I'm coming Natsume! She shouted in her mind with a determined look on her face. She shook the idea of being scared out of her mind as she washed away the thoughts that once again, flashed in her mind.

So nonetheless, she started walking in the empty and isolated hallway. It was definitely cold and quiet there. Walking all alone in the hallways but to clear her mind from elaborating such horrible things, she scarcely let her innocent mind wander only at the long and lengthy surface of a plain road-like ceiling above her.

The place sounded so peaceful when night, only small steps coming from her rang in her ears like deafening sound of eeriness and halfway through her walk, she saw something—_someone_ rather.

Her eyebrows instantly rose up and a bright beam suddenly cracked on her lips. "Natsume!"

She was too loud but she chose to speak up over silence, it was best for her to stay like that rather being someone not her.

Natsume nonchalantly turned on the heels of her feet and spot her charging towards him but before he could block what Mikan was supposed to do, he just left wide-eyed as he knew that he was already tackling into a big hug-a warm and friendly hug.

"You're so stupid and endearing for making me worry like that! Stupid partner! Stupid Natsume!" She uttered, her voice leaked with concern as she tightened her embraced for him to know what she felt. "You're too dumb and annoying for interfering in a life that is not yours! Even if it's a dream, I'm still worried about you!" She confessed, spilling her bucked of emotions through her utterance.

Natsume could do nothing but froze like a living statue. He slowly dragged his surprised crimson eyes down to gaze at her messy, chestnut hair and blinked once. Not knowing what to say, he stayed silent. His eyebrows unnervingly crumpled down as he placed one hand on Mikan's back and the other free hand found its way on her head. Hearing her cry was not the thing he wanted to hear from her.

"Don't you think ugly people like you consider crying your number one enemies." He nonchalantly said, not questioned. Mikan stayed silently, she just buried her head in his chest and gave him a light knock on his arm.

"Hell you're going to a mission again without telling me?" Mikan asked, quite fuming and tensed.

"Yeah," Was all Natsume afford to say, his voice was firm and definite.

"You are so full of yourself, Natsume." Mikan said, retrieving herself to break the hug. She sourly glared at him before wiping off the tears on her eyes with the back of her hand and dropped her head afterwards, her eyes were swollen, puffy and bloodshot, a genuine evident that she was really crying.

"You are so stupid for crying with such a small reason as this," Natsume undaunted to counter a smirk as he conceitedly snorted.

Aggravated and quite offended by his tactless words, Mikan raised her head and snapped back at him. "This is not a small thing, Natsume. This matter is more than enough to make me worry for you."

Natsume blinked his eyes once as he was taken aback by her words.

"You know that yourself. You health resistance is low and I also, I thought that you'll keep your promise a year ago and if you don't remember it, let me—" Mikan wasn't able to continue since he cut her off short.

"But you'll wait for me. I know it very well, Mikan, when I come back here you'll be waiting for me." His words were soft and was slight in touched with sadness and reassurance. Meaning every word. Mikan couldn't do a thing but to just nod her head in response.

He was serious. Natsume was serious.

"I need to go now," Natsume blandly reminded, shrugging his shoulders as he turned on the heels of his feet, still restraining his self to take a step.

"Take care." Mikan closed her eyes and frowned, enduring the pain she felt stinging inside.

Natsume looked on his shoulders and shot a small, constipated smile her way. It was genuine.

Mikan opened her eyes to see that reassurance smile from him. She forced a smile to come out but what appeared was a bitter smile. "Just make sure that you'll come back early and safe or I'll surely hate you for the rest of my life, Natsume. I swear."

"I hate you, Polka."

"I hate you too, Pervert."

And like knowingly, it was the automatic cue slash permission for him to walk away.

Leave everything behind.

The Academy.

And Mikan.

But he was certain that this shall not be the last goodbye and the final meeting that he'll see her.

He'll always have her.

In his heart

oOo

MIKAN SAKURA

That jerk.

A week has gone and he hadn't returned yet. Stupid Natsume.

Sleeping.

Eating.

Playing dodgeball.

Talking to my friends.

Sigh. I tried everything that I thought would help me forget him. For awhile. Just for a change. But _nothing_ changed.

I still need him.

In my life.

I drew out a submissive, heavy, lagged sigh before I slunk down my seat with my head pressed down against the table. "I can't believe that life's so boring without him..." I despairingly drawled, idly bringing a hand up to scratch my head.

"I know," a cheery voice entered. I quickly retrieved myself up to pull a more descent-looking formal seat and right in front of flashed an image of a guy. It was Koko. "I do think of that too, Mikan." He knowingly said, the smile on his face faded as his voice stung with concern.

_Natsume. _

"You're interfering with my personal life, Koko. _Stop it._" I demanded, trying to sound strict as I gave him a sour glare.

"We all feel sorry for him, yah know. Not only you." He informed, pouting as he walk through the crowd of people—my classmates—huddled in an area near the teacher's table.

Missions.

His missions.

I fought my way through the crowd but when I knew that that ineffective attempt wouldn't work out, I chose to stand on tiptoe and right there—_in front_—I saw Luna. A pretty smile on her face though with a deeper and more menacing curve in her lips.

"I just wanna say—" She started, retrieving a hidden hand at her back as she showed something really recognizable in front. "—I _got_ Black Cat's mask."

_To be continued..._

One more chapter and this story will end

Anyways, please leave a review. Thanks.

Till next time,

—Coffee

June 9, 2012


	3. Chapter 3

**Big Smiles and Sinister Eyes **

**Disclaimer: **None of the characters used from this story is mine. And also, I do not own Gakuen Alice.

**Summary: **Her smile. Her intimidating big smiles. And my eyes. Cold. Sinister eyes. But still, in the end, we were still romantic—_hopelessly _romantic. Hah. I childish love, it is.

_Without you as my sunshine, I am nothing but a single leaf astray from the wind.—Purple Bubble Patch Coffee_

Chapter 3: When You Broke The Promise

**Finale**

MIKAN SAKURA

No.

That dream.

It came true.

This couldn't be happening.

"Mikan, are you okay?" Anna asked worriedly, eyebrows crumpled down as she tightened her clutch on her clasped hands.

My eyes wavered, glassy as the tip of my eyelids became watery. I shook my head, frowning as I kept my gaze on the mask which was with Luna. I can't lie-never in my life I would deny the fact that I am worried.

"Where's...Natsume?" I fearfully asked, gulping as I blinked my eyes once.

"Uh, Natsume?" Anna repeated, quite questionably as she placed a thumb on her chin; thinking deeply. She pouted her lips cutely as she gave me a shake of her head in despair.

Right. That was more than enough for me to understand that she don't know. If he's not out on a mission,—rather just a week after he went, there's one place I should bare to know where he is.

"Natsume!" I yelled loudly, slamming the door open.

School Infirmary.

Hopeless and anxious, I scanned the whole room with my big, hazel eyes. And there, in one of the nurses' bed, I found him lying helplessly with a covered on his mouth. His state was awfully terrible and I can't even look straight at him.

"Wake up, Natsume." I obliged, my voice was soft as I whispered on his left ear. "-Wake up."

Hearing no response from him, I started crying.

I bit my lower lip in dismay as I agonizingly dropped my head down with my eyes downcast to the floor, still, my eyes were shedding tears.

He promised.

He'd come back. Alive. For me.

He promised it.

He'll be okay.

He won't die.

He'll be living just for me.

But right now, everything changed.

He's giving up already.

He'll be leaving me soon enough.

"I didn't even get the chance to say what I feel for you now that you're leaving me. Natsume, I-" Before I could even continue to finish my statement, something urged me to stop. A warm hand squeezed my mine. It was warm. His hand.

I blinked once before darting my eyes quickly to his direction.

Without any word slipping out of his tongue, he gave me a soft smile; his half-lidded eyes looking dull as it was shaded with a deeper color. He gave my hand a light yet affectionate squeeze as he began coughing severely, eyes almost on its halfway to be closed.

"Mikan,"

The way he said my name only hurt me more. I stared at him painfully, holding his hand with mine. "Don't leave." I begged, bringing his hand closer to my chest. "You should know the truth. Natsume, I need you." I confessed, hiccupping as I never let go of his hand.

"Don't cry..." He said, reaching out to wipe some tears off of my cheeks with his thumb. "I don't to see you cry, as much as I never wished for you to cry for me." He said, his voice was weak and vulnerable as he coughed some more.

He just don't understand what I mean. He doesn't know how hard I try to be strong when he's not around. How hard I try to smile out of blues. How hard I try to ignore the truth that I'm in love with him. He doesn't know.

"Natsume, I love you."

There was a long pause, no response came. I was about to call out for his name when the line went flat.

He's gone.

No reason for me to smile. To laugh. To be strong.

I am nothing without him. His sinister eyes.

My big smiles are only dependent on him. I am nothing without him.

**End**

Short—_too _short. Sad—_drastic it may be._

Sigh.

This shall be the official ending for this story. I hope you guys enjoyed reading this (:

For the last time, reviews?

Always will be,

—Coffee

Completed on June 11, 2012


End file.
